Beta Boy
by Flagg1991
Summary: Lincoln is a pathetic incel to whom Ronnie Anne gives a pity handjob. Oneshot.


**Trollfic I wrote a while back. I make fun of Lincoln fanboys, authors who write Lincoln as too much of a wimp, people who hate Clyde, and ur mum lol XD**

Lincoln Loud sullenly crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, his bottom lip quivering with the effort it took to not cry. He was sitting on his living room couch on a bright Tuesday afternoon, his sisters and parents at Dairyland. They "forgot" him again and wouldn't come back to pick him up because _we're already almost there, son, sorry. _

That was a lie. He saw the van pull out of the driveway and peel down the street, and called Dad instantly. They _always _did stuff like this to him. And his sisters were so mean! Lynn beat him up and called him weak, Lori treated him like dirt, and Luan always pulled demeaning practical jokes on him. When he inevitably started to cry, they gathered around him in a circle of disdain and curelly laughed.

He stole a sidelong glance at Ronnie Anne and Clyde. They made out next to him, Clyde's hand up the front of Ronnie Anne's shirt, kneading her breast, and Ronnie Anne rubbing Clyde through his pants. Lincoln drew a sad sigh and looked painfully away. It was bad enough that Ronnie Anne was Clyde's girlfriend now, did they really have to flaunt it in front of him? He didn't have a girl and he wanted one soooo bad. Just watching them and listening to the squelching sound their lips made sent quivers of lonely passion through his center.

Always cucked and left out.

Sniff.

His tiny dick throbbed impotently against his inseam, unloved and unwanted. His chest ached with bitter resentment, and self-loathing rose in his chest like poison. He looked at Ronnie Anne's bare leg. So warm. So smooth. So touchable. Maybe she and Clyde would let him join in,

He reached out and laid his hand tentatively on. Ronnie Anne tensed and whipped around; Lincoln shied away with a girlish cry. "Don't touch me!" she spat.

"Sorry," he said.

She went back to sucking Clyde's face, and Lincoln watched with tears in his eyes. He wished a girl liked him. Every one he asked out rejected him, though. Jordan called him a white haired weirdo, Stella said he looked like a retarded rabbit, and Cristina filed a restraining order on him after he said hello in the hallway.

The tears came faster and, like always, he gave into them with cuckish abandon. He hung his head and shook with the force of his hitching sobs. Clyde pulled away from Ronnie Anne and favored him with a concerned frown. "What's wrong, buddy?"

Lincoln sniffled. "N-No one likes me," he whined, "a-a-a-and I don't have a girl to do stuff with. I really wish I did. I'd worship her like a queen a-a-and be her slave." He cried hard. "I'm so horny it hurts!"

He covered his face with his hands. "Don't look at me, I'm awful and disgusting."

Ronnie Anne shrugged and turned to Clyde. "Okay." She leaned into his lips, but he held out his hand.

"Babe, our friend is in pain."

"Fuck him, he shouldn't be a beta bitch then."

Clyde shot her a dirty look. "Lincoln's a great guy and I think he deserves a little appreciation." He stopped and scrunched his lips in thought. "Give him a handy."

Lincoln's heart leaped for joy and he looked hopefully at Ronnie Anne.

She sneered distastefully. "Ew, fuck that."

Lincoln's spirits crashed and his face screwed up miserably.

"Alright," Clyde said. He crossed his arms and turned away . "The chocolate shop is closed."

Ronnie Anne gasped. "No! Clyde, please!" She pawed desperately at his shirt, but he brushed her aside like an annoying bug. She blew a puff of air and looked at Lincoln with hatred in her eyes. "Fine, you little creep. Whip it out."

Really? She was going to give him a handjob? YIPPIE! He balled his hands in thanksgiving. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

She rolled her eyes. "Just...give it here."

Shaking now with jubilation, Lincoln unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out. Ronnie Anne's eyes widened...then she snickered mean spiritedy. "Oh, wow," she snorted, "you're even smaller than I imagined."

"Babe…" Clyde admonished.

"Sorry," she said. She reached for Lincoln's dick, and his heart sputtered. At the last second, she snatched her hand back. "Here," she said and peeled off one of her purple socks, "put this on. I'm touching that..._thing..._raw."

Lincoln took it and held it in his hand, his eyes wide with lust. Her sock...he was holding Ronnie Anne Santiago's sock, and it was still warm with her body heat. His dick twitched and he brought the garment to his nose. He took a deep whiff and shivered in delight. "Ew!" she cried. "Gross! You're so pathetic."

Ignoring her, he slipped it over his pulsing two inch erection. He was so close to cumming from that alone that he leaked crazily.

Pursing her lips and looking away like a woman about to do something deeply abhorrent, she pinched his dick between her thumb and forefinger (with room left over) and started to jack. Bursts and whorls of electric sensation broke over Lincoln, and his hips began to move in time with her motions. Cheeks flushed, eyes narrowed and hazy, he looked like a boy in the midst of his life's crowning moment. "Oh, mommy," he blurted.

Ronnie Anne gagged. "You're pitiful, Lincoln, ya really are."

Her insults only made him harder. He loved being put in his place by a strong, domineering woman. He was a cuck, a beta, a slave, a sub, and he deserved to be treated like a dog by superior females. He was too shy and timid to approach a woman, so he needed one to grab him by the front of his shirt and claim him for her own. He was too weak willed and limp wristed to be a man, so he needed a girl to boss him around and tell him what to do. While she worked and went out for drinks with the girls (and, oh so sexy, fucked other, better men), he would stay home and raise the children, flitting around in a pink apron and doing housework.

Just like his father.

God, that brought him so close he nearly popped. "R-Ronnie," he breathed, humping harder. He squirmed and mewled in humiliated pleasure. "Ronnie Anne...Mommy...Ronnie Anne...M-Mommy...M-Mommy Anne."

Her sound of disgust did it. His little beenie weenie swelled and exploded, filling the sock with the fruits of a shameful and solitary orgasm. He grabbed handfuls of the couch cushion and let out a trembling, high pitched nngh~ Ronnie Anne ripped her hand away as soon as the terrible deed was done and blotted it frantically on her shorts. "God, that was so demeaning. For him."

"Ummm," Lincoln purred. "It was perfect. Thank you so much for bestowing this honored privilege upon -"

She held up her hand. "Just go wash your nasty cum out of my sock."

"Yes, ma'am."

While Ronnie Anne went back to making out with the man she _really _wanted, Lincoln minced off to do as she ordered. He was so happy that not even being brutally beaten by Lynn later that night brought him down.


End file.
